


love in my arms and the sun in my eyes

by sunkyus



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Crying, Dom/sub, Gentle Sex, Introspection, Ji Changmin | Q Is A Good Boyfriend, Kim Sunwoo Needs A Hug, Light Angst, M/M, Praise Kink, Subspace, i just love them so much okay, oh also jichang calls sunu puppy, oh and, sunwoo has a bad day and changmin takes care of him, they’re just so in love with each other, this is kinda introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 11:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkyus/pseuds/sunkyus
Summary: It is difficult for Sunwoo to admit when he needs to be taken care of — when he needs to be pampered and spoiled. He is still not used to it. Not used to allowing himself to feel vulnerable like this. To feeling safe while being vulnerable like this. Changmin is making it easier, though, little by little.or: Sunwoo has a terrible day, and so Changmin takes care of him.
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Sunwoo
Kudos: 41





	love in my arms and the sun in my eyes

It’s been a long day, the sky grey and sad. Seoul is wet with rain, and Kim Sunwoo is exhausted and achy down to his bones. The bag he carries full of university books is heavy against his back. He’s eager to finally be able to move the straps from his shoulders — perhaps it is some metaphorical want to throw the weight of the day off, but just the backpack.

He eggs himself on, roots himself to keep walking as much as he wants to sit down against the concrete and take a breather, because he knows he’s almost home now. Sunwoo is almost home to his warm apartment and soft blankets. Most importantly, he is almost home to Changmin.

He needs him horribly, needs to be tucked into him and taken care of after an overwhelming day of difficult assignments and bitter professors.

It is difficult for Sunwoo to admit when he needs to be taken care of — when he needs to be pampered and spoiled. He is still not used to it. Not used to allowing himself to feel vulnerable like this. To feeling  _ safe _ while being vulnerable like this. Changmin is making it easier, though, little by little.

Eventually,  _ thankfully _ , he becomes less than a minute’s walk from their apartment building. He basically runs the rest of the way, uncaring of the fact that he looks a bit ridiculous speed-walking down the rest of the sidewalk and through the building’s doors. He waves a quick greeting to the people at the front desk, and hurries to the elevator, pressing the button for the seventh floor frantically.

When he finally bursts into his apartment, he throws his bag onto the ground and finds his sweet boyfriend curled up on the couch with a book in his hands.

The older of the two is still in his pajamas - a black, oversized long sleeved shirt and grey sweatpants. His blue hair, fading in color and messy, is pushed out of his face with a cute little ponytail atop his head. Changmin’s glasses balance on his nose crookedly, bent from when Sunwoo accidentally sat on them a week ago.

Sunwoo thinks that he looks beautiful.

“Hi, baby doll,” Changmin greets warmly, putting down his book. “How was your day?”

He feels pathetic when his bottom lip wobbles in response, eyes filling with tears that he doesn’t want to fall.

“Oh, Sunwoo,” Changmin murmurs sympathetically. “Is it okay if I touch you, sunshine?” he asks.

“Please,” he nods, moving his hands to cover his face before he lets out a choked sob. He doesn’t understand why he’s so worked up over a long day, but he can stop crying, can’t stop the horrible trembles wracking through his body. He feels the older man’s arms wrap around him not even a moment later, and he leans into his warmth.

“My poor baby,” his gentle hearted lover whispers, rocking him in place. “My poor little sunshine. What can I do to make it better?”

“Want held, plea-ease,” he chokes out immediately, sobs growing louder.

“My sweet boy wants to be held, hm? Hyung can do that. Hyung would do anything for you, love.”

Changmin walks him to their bedroom, and Sunwoo is so grateful for the blue haired man that he loves more than he’s ever loved anyone or anything.

It’s hours and a nap later that Sunwoo is completely calm after his small breakdown. Exhaustion and stress are cruel, truly, but he is okay now that he is tucked onto Changmin’s lap, legs loosely wrapped around his waist. He can see the sun beginning to set, rays of light leaking through the window and turning their bedroom a deep orange color.

His mind grows foggier and foggier as time passes, and along with the fog comes a needy restlessness.

Sunwoo begins to mouth at Changmin’s long neck gently, fists gripped around bunches of the older man’s shirt.

“My baby,” Changmin whispers, soothing a hand over his back, underneath his sweater. “Are you feeling soft, little one?”

The raven haired man whines, shy.

“You're safe, Sunwoo. Hyung promises that you’re safe. You can tell me, I’ve got you.”

His words are sweet, comforting. They are exactly what Sunwoo needs. Changmin is good at that. He always knows exactly what to do and say to Sunwoo. Sunwoo’s boyfriend quite possibly may know him better than anybody — may understand the pages of Sunwoo’s book that even the younger himself does not.

Sunwoo whines again. He tries his absolute best to find the right words, really he does, but his mind is just so  _ fuzzy _ . It’s like there are soft clouds floating throughout it, blocking off his ability to build a proper sentence, and so he settles with “Feel soft. Please take care of me,” which is nothing special, but  _ of course _ Changmin understands.

And so Changmin does take care of him — he always does. He always takes care of his baby.

When he lays him down onto his back and fingers him open that night, when he drags his fingers against Sunwoo’s sensitive walls, he does it with utmost care. He is so gentle, stretches his pink hole into taking four so slowly, so  _ softly _ , because as much as they both occasionally love things on the rougher side, Sunwoo needs tenderness when he slips this deep.

It isn’t all too often that he slips into  _ subspace _ — into a sweet, submissive headspace that Changmin can’t help but melt over. It’s still new to Sunwoo, still sometimes scary. Scary, not because the two don’t have full trust in each other, but because Sunwoo thrives off of being in complete control over himself. Finds confidence in it. Finds comfort. It is something they have spoken about thoroughly though. Sunwoo may be shy and nervous when it comes to his headspace, but he does trust his hyung to take care of him. He trusts Changmin with his life.

“Opening up so nicely for me, little one,” Changmin coos as Sunwoo lets out breathy whimpers. “You’re hyung’s pretty little puppy, aren’t you? So good and pliant. making me so proud.”

Changmin doesn’t have to look at the younger’s cute cock to know that it twitches at his words, doesn’t have to look to know that there is a pink blush spreading from Sunwoo’s ears to his tummy, but he does. Of course he does. Of course he does, because there is nothing in the world more beautiful than his boy lost in ecstasy.

“Y-yes,” Sunwoo stutters out. His voice is high and needy, and Changmin is so in love with him and everything that he is and will ever be. “Hyung’s good puppy. ‘M g-good. Puppy is good.”

Changmin coos again, because it is physically impossible not to do so as Sunwoo babbles mindlessly while unknowingly fucking himself back onto Changmin’s fingers.

“Do you think you’re ready, puppy?” Changmin asks sweetly, patiently as he eases his lubed up fingers from Sunwoo’s hole.

Sunwoo nods, eyes glazed and distant. “Y-yes, ‘m ready. Ready. Promise.”

“Such a good boy for using your words. My smart baby. Hyung is going to fuck you now, angel,” Changmin coos, moving to align his cock with Sunwoo’s loose hole. “I’m going to make you feel good, I promise.”

He slides in, and the heat is almost overwhelming. Changmin cups his clean hand to his lover’s precious face, the younger’s eyes nearly rolling back from the stretch alone.

Like every move he’s made before, he fucks Sunwoo ever so  _ gently _ . They are in no rush, and so he takes the time to worship him. Changmin fucks Sunwoo like he is in love with him, because he  _ is _ . Deeply and madly in love with him.

His angel mewls everytime Changmin’s cock hits his prostate, and when he cums, it is with the cutest sound the older man has ever heard. It doesn’t take even two more thrusts for Changmin to cum as well, a grunt slipping from his lips. He presses kisses to Sunwoo’s collar bones.

And of course — in the hours after, he pampers Sunwoo just as much as he did while he fucked him. Runs him a bath and washes his hair, and then towels him dry.

They fall asleep long after the sun has hidden itself for the night, and their dreams are peaceful.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m a bit proud of this!! i wrote it instead of sleeping last night. i’m debating on turning this into an actual series, so leave a comment if that’s something y’all would be interested in :)
> 
> please comment & leave a kudos, i’d appreciate it!!
> 
> have a lovely day,  
> echo
> 
> twt: @sunukisser


End file.
